


as long as you love me so (let it snow)

by spidermanhomecomeme



Series: all these things and more, darling [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff and Humor, Language, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, twelve days of promptmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanhomecomeme/pseuds/spidermanhomecomeme
Summary: There are two things that Peter loves about winter.One, being the satisfying crunch of fresh snow under his feet as he walks around the park on a chilly night.And two, being MJ.Holding MJ's gloved hand as they walk together, swinging their arms between them leisurely as he points to lights in the trees.The snowflakes that land on MJ's hair, her face, the tip of her nose; watching her blink as they dust over her eyelashes.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: all these things and more, darling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055570
Comments: 27
Kudos: 58
Collections: Twelve Days of Promptmas





	as long as you love me so (let it snow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForASecondThereWedWon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/gifts).



> Welcome to the first day of promptmas!! I have been so excited to share this with y'all, and I'm so excited to see what everyone else posts!! 
> 
> Enjoy some soft, fluffy warm cuddles and winter walks <3

There are two things that Peter loves about winter.

One, being the satisfying crunch of fresh snow under his feet as he walks around the park on a chilly night.

And two, being MJ.

Holding MJ's gloved hand as they walk together, swinging their arms between them leisurely as he points to lights in the trees.

The snowflakes that land on MJ's hair, her face, the tip of her nose; watching her blink as they dust over her eyelashes. 

Seeing the peace in her eyes as she looks up to the sky, catching the falling snow with her tongue when she thinks he's not looking. He swears she sparkles more than the snow itself.

Hearing her happy hum as she sidles up beside him, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close, her touch being all that he needs as the temperatures drop.

But his favorite thing of all is kissing her in the snow, her lips warm and soft as the fluffy flakes fall around them.

The chilly weather seems to bring out a side of her that he always loves to see—though, let it be known that he loves to see _all_ sides of her. Michelle in any light is beautiful and perfect. There's a spark of something in her, something mischievous, more daring.

And it comes out now, as they stop on top of the bridge to take in the beauty of this bridge in winter, a good two inches of snow covering the stone railing. Peter's not sure what's more breathtaking—the sea of pretty white lights before them, the hushed blanket that’s fallen over the world as busy as New York City, or MJ surrounded by glistening snow.

There’s a clear winner.

MJ finally catches him staring, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she leans in. Peter's eyes drift closed, his body naturally moving to meet her. He's almost too lost in the warmth of her gloved hand on his cheek, too lost in the way her mouth ghosts over his, her warm breath fanning his face, how he can almost taste the peppermint from her tea—

Too lost to notice the snowball she's packed being smushed against his head.

_“HEY!”_

Her laugh is bright, a merry sound, one that has his heart doing cartwheels. The way she covers her face with her gloved hand, quickly jumping out of his reach and away; it makes his face warm despite the burning cold on his ear and neck, a pleasant ache in his cheeks from how wide he’s smiling. 

“What the hell?” He asks, brushing the snow from his curls, his lips twisting into a pout as he tries to hold back his own laughter. 

MJ flashes another smile, and his chest swells at the way her tooth pokes through. But she doesn’t say anything else, sticking her tongue out before bending down to gather more snow. 

Two can certainly play at that game. 

Peter’s almost faster, lunging forward, packing snow from the railing into a solid ball. But he’s not fast enough, almost immediately, feeling one hit his shoulder, bursting into a white powder, and he hears a peel of giggles from his girlfriend as she starts to run away. 

And he chases her, the two of them throwing snowball after snowball, until once, when Peter seems to miscalculate how hard he’s actually throwing them, and chucks one right into the side of her face. 

“Fuck!”

“Oh, shit—” Peter freezes, watching as she falls, clutching her cheek, before bolting to her. He kneels down, a hand on her back. “MJ, baby. I’m so sorry. Oh my God! Are you okay?” 

She’s shaking—with what he assumes to be tears of pain—when she just burrows further into her hand, the other bracing herself on the cold ground. 

“MJ. Babe. Are you okay?” 

And it’s then, when her eyes flash to his, narrowed playfully, a knot twisting in his stomach when he realizes that she’s laughing. In an instant, she’s shoving more snow into his face, nearly tripping on her feet as she scrambles away. She’s cackling as she runs from him, as he chases her, breathless as he tackles her to the ground, pinning her down. 

“Wait! No! Peter! I’m sorry!—” She manages between laughs, squirming as his gloved hands pinch her sides through her fluffy coat. 

“Not cool!” He says, unable to keep himself from laughing along. “That was mean! I thought you were hurt!” 

“To be fair, you were throwing those snowballs a little harder than necessary. I had to teach you a lesson.”

“You started it!” 

Her lips twist into a barely-contained frown, a sad attempt at nonchalance. “I don’t recall.” 

And he kisses her, unable to keep himself from grinning as his lips capture hers, unable to suppress the chuckle bubbling up from his chest when she pushes more snow into his hair. 

“I think it’s time to go home,” he says, pulling away from the kiss, her face glowing as she looks up at him doing more than his coat ever could. 

She shivers as she stands to her feet, her smile unfaltering as he wraps an arm around her. 

They walk home, their step swaying in perfect time with one another. 

It’s truly one of his favorite times of year to spend with MJ—besides all of them. Even in the bitter cold, in the white-out blizzards and crackling ice; none of that matters. There’s a lightheartedness in the air, a joy in the peace and quiet that he can’t quite place. 

Their warmth of their apartment is welcoming, though in all honesty, Peter can’t quite tell the difference, especially with MJ’s hand in his. 

“I’ll get the cocoa, you get the fire?” Peter asks, planting a soft kiss to her temple. 

“You got it, dude,” she replies, punctuating her statement with a _chlick_ , complete with a wink and a wave of finger-guns. 

He laughs, fondly shaking his head as he makes for the kitchen. 

When he returns, two hot mugs in his hands, she’s sat in front of the fireplace, socked feet sticking out in front of her, a deep red fuzzy blanket draped over her shoulders. She pulls it tighter around her, further cocooning herself in the warmth. 

It’s when she looks back that he realizes he’s staring again. He simply smiles, exhaling softly. 

“What?” She asks, squinting at him. “Why are you staring at me?”

Though, she already knows the answer. 

“Nothing…” Peter replies, his voice just above a murmur. “You just look really cute right now.”

A small, somewhat bashful—a word he’d never use aloud—smile tugs at her lips as she looks down at her lap. He sits next to her, passing her hot chocolate covered in tiny marshmallows over carefully. She opens up her blanket, inviting him to snuggle in. 

“Only right now?” She asks after they each take a sip. 

He snorts lightly, eyes squeezing shut as he tries to hold himself together. 

“Not like… Earlier? This morning? Everyday?” 

When he finally stops laughing, he looks at her, so close he can feel and see the warmth from the fire reflecting off of her eyes. And he kisses her again, unable to help himself as he trails his lips to her cheek, her forehead, the tip of her nose—where the snowflakes had touched just ten minutes before. 

“Everyday,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> mj in this fic:
> 
> "CALL AN AMBULANCE"  
> "BUT NOT FOR ME"


End file.
